Orc-Oghr
' Orc-Oghr' Another of the Oghr/Ogr sub-species created during the First Age of Knowledge by selective breeding and genetic manipulation done by Saresii and Seenian scientists. They have all the typical Oghr traits of large teeth, large jaws, ears, and relatively small eyes. Orc-Oghr are raiders, similar to Neo Viking Pirates. They are kept in check by an alliance of the Kathk Nobles, the Or-ghe and the Laurins. Members of the Nine Kingdoms‏‎. Society The Orc-Oghr used to be one of the dominant species of the old Empire and had several dynasties of Emperors on the Throne. None of the Org-Oghr emperors is remembered for any substantial contributions, but had a reputation for being corrupt and abusive. There are 47 remaining ruling families, who do not get along with each other particularly well. Constant feuds and assassinations keep a steady rotation of new kings on the throne.(especially since the Empire fell apart) Usually, these kings don't survive very long and have relatively little power. Occasionally a stronger personality climbs on the Golden Boulder (Throne) and manages to rally several families behind him. These are the periods where the Orc-Oghr flourishes, of course at the expense of the opposing families and the general population. Females have no role in society other than being mothers and tending children up to their 10th birthday. The female Orc-Oghr is in general very dimwitted and content with their place in their culture. Each of the 47 families maintains an army and a space fleet of raider ships. They either raid each other or whoever is weaker. Their ships usually are of other Oghr societies or other races altogether. There is no significant technological industry. Main industries are food production, hiring out as mercenaries. Mainmcustomers have been the Karthanian guilds. Their techno level as a society is just above 4, while they operate ships up to TL 7, they are incapable of anything more than basic maintenance. The more successful and rich families maintain engineers of other Oghr species. Their society relies heavily on slave labor in areas such as science, engineering, and maintenance. Those expert slaves live a relative save and decent existence and are quite valuable. There is a rigid code as to how slaves are to be treated. Those slave laws do not extend to those slaves working in the few mines and factories the Orc-Oghr society does have. Biology They are bipedal and carbon-based NiOx breathers with a high tolerance for temperatures and planetary weather conditions. Their diet is crude and like Terran dogs or pigs eat pretty much everything even remotely digestible. Cannibalism is widespread and common. The average male stands 220 cm tall, has a tough thick fine scaled skin in various shades of green and pink. Like many of the larger species, their fine motoric skills are less developed. The Orc-Oghr are completely hairless and have virtually no Seenian or Saresii DNA. General The Union Contact is rated C Minus 4 and has never been better than C Minus 2 . There are no known Orc-Oghr Union Citizens (until 5032 when Crimson Curse becomes a citizen) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Note: Biologically and culturally there are no differences to the Orc-Oghr and both are considered to be of the same kingdom. However 700 years ago, a civil war ( twin sons of a king) fought for the throne and split the shattered kingdom even further. Other Ogr species don't even recognize this division and are certain they will eventually merge again. This is however not on the mind of either Orkh-Oghr or their identical nemesis brothers, the Orc-Oghr. Category:Sentient Species